Preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electronic amusement devices, systems and methods. More particularly, preferred embodiments of the present invention are directed to amusement devices and related methods for displaying a game of chance to a user automatically upon input of value or currency into the amusement device when the device is in an attract mode.
Amusement devices having electronic games for computers and touchscreens or other types of amusement devices are generally known in the art. Amusement devices, such as game machines, which allow a user to select games from a video display are known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,787 (“Itkis”), U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,717 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,799 (“Houriet, Jr., et al.”), each of which is incorporated by reference and discloses a touchscreen for making a game selection from a menu of games. Such game machines or amusement devices typically operate upon input of currency (i.e., coin, token, paper money, credit/debit cards or the like) and are installed in locations such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos, or the like.
Generally, upon receiving the input of currency, the amusement device switches from an attract mode to a play mode by activating one or more screens for selecting an electronic game playable on the amusement device. The game choices include card games, sports games, games of skill, games of chance, action games, trivia games, or the like. Operators and/or owners of amusement devices prefer insertion of relatively large amounts of currency or value into the amusement devices in order to increase the amount spent by users at the devices during a single or multiple play session(s). To promote the increase of initial payments from users, operators may provide free credit bonuses for relatively large inputs of currency. For example, inputting a one dollar ($1) bill into an amusement device provides two credits, while inputting a five dollar ($5) bill into the same amusement device provides twelve credits (ten paid credits and two free credits) or any other number of credits set by the operator. However, because the received number of credits are predefined and advertised to the user, the user's excitement of receiving the bonus is minimized.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an amusement device which encourages users to input larger amounts of currency into the amusement device to initially play the games on the amusement device, thereby resulting in the amusement device receiving larger initial inputs of currency. Further, it is desirable to provide an amusement device which improves the user's experience or increases the user's excitement in receiving a bonus award for inserting relatively large amounts of currency into the amusement device to initially play the games on the amusement device.